I. Field & Utility Summary
This invention relates to a new and distinct primocane bearing red raspberry plant designated as ‘Crimson Night’. The new plant is primarily characterized by highly pigmented canes, conical fruit that is longer than broad, late mid-season primocane production and dark greyed purple fruit color.
Raspberry plant ‘Crimson Night’ is primarily adapted to the climate and growing conditions of west central New York and other regions of similar temperate climate. This climate allows for the development of sturdy primocanes fruiting in the late mid-fall season from the middle of September to late October. ‘Crimson Night’ benefits from the use of protective structures such as plastic hoop houses or high tunnels, which allow for optimal cane growth and the complete harvest of the fall crop when the risk of frost is prevalent.
II. Cultivation Summary
The new and distinct red raspberry originated from a hand-pollinated cross of the Cornell selection NY270 (maternal—unpatented) and Cornell selection NY357 (paternal—unpatented).
III. Comparisons
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be unique characteristics of ‘Crimson Night’, which in combination distinguish this raspberry plant as a new and distinct plant:                1. late mid-fall fruit harvest on primocanes;        2. highly pigmented canes;        3. thick sturdy canes;        4. dark greyed purple, glossy fruit; and        5. heavy leaf pigmentation late in the season when temperatures become cool.        
‘Crimson Night’ bears dark, greyed-eyed purple, glossy, large, conical fruit when ripe. ‘Crimson Night’ fruits on mid-fall primocanes. The canes of ‘Crimson Night’ are deep red/greyed purple, sturdy, have no waxy coating and a moderate number of short, stout spines.
Maternal parent plant NY270 bears red, large, conical fruit on less sturdy primocanes. The canes of NY270 collapse easily due to large internal cavities.
Paternal parent plant NY357 bears dark red/purple, moderately-sized, round fruit on floricanes. The primocanes of NY357 are pigmented and do not produce fruit.
Unrelated raspberry variety ‘Heritage’ (unpatented) bears red, small, round fruit on primocanes, seven days earlier than ‘Crimson Night’. The canes of ‘Heritage’ ‘Heritage’ are sturdy, upright, heavily greyed-red pigmented, and have many stout spines.
Unrelated raspberry variety ‘Caroline’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,412) bears dark red, dull, moderate to large, and broad conical (slightly broader than long) fruit. The canes of ‘Caroline’ are variably pigmented red purple to greyed yellow, with few short spines and a waxy coating.
‘Caroline’ and ‘Heritage’, ‘Crimson Night’ differs by the following combination of characteristics described in Table 1. Color terminology is based on The Royal Horticultural Society colour chart (2001 edition).
TABLE 1‘Crimson ‘Caroline’CharacteristicNight’(PP10,412)‘Heritage’ 1. Mature primocaneGreyed-Red purple 59BGreyed-redcolorpurpleGreyed-yellow180B187A160A 2. Fruit shapeConicalBroad Roundconical 3. Fruit length (mm)211815 4. Fruit width (mm)171914 5. Fruit length × 1.20.91.1width ratio 6. Mean fruit weight2.8 g2.5 g1.9 7. Maximum fruit weight4.23.83.0 8. Mature fruit colorGreyedRed 45ARed 53Apurple 187B 9. Canes per plant25312910. Fruiting laterals/131418primocane11. Leaflet number35Primarily 3 with up to10% 5
IV. Breeding History
The new and distinct red raspberry originated from a hand-pollinated cross of the Cornell selection NY270 (unpatented) and Cornell selection NY357 (unpatented). This cross was made and the resulting seedling grown in Geneva, N.Y. The seedling was selected from a controlled breeding plot in 2003 and was designated NY03-56 for testing. NY03-56 was subsequently designated ‘Crimson Night’.
V. Asexual Reproduction
Raspberry plant ‘Crimson Night’ has been asexually propagated by dormant canes in Geneva, N.Y. since 2004 and was established in tissue culture in Geneva, N.Y. in 2008.
VI. Stability
Asexual propagation as described has demonstrated that the combination of traits that characterize this plant are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations.